deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario VS Luigi/@comment-26374068-20160423220124/@comment-26374068-20160423222451
Now, this comment will address Dreamy Luigi & their Paper Forms. ---- Now, there's a catch with Dreamy Luigi. Many, actually. Dreamy Luigi is actually FAR weaker than depicted in this battle. Or, at least, when counting Death Battle's rules: No outside help. How does this apply to Dreamy Luigi, you may ask? How does he turn giant? How does he make his clones? How does he do practically anything? By powering up Mario when in base, or having Starlow help from the outside, holding his mustache, hat, etc. to turn him giant, clone him, etc. In this circumstance, Mario stomps Dreamy Luigi harder than he stomps the actual Luigi. But, let's allow Starlow for the sake of this comment, & to show why Luigi will NEVER be stronger than Mario. Ready? Alright. So, first, how will Mario counter that giant form? How will he counter those clones? Well, glad you asked. Mario's a wiz at reality warping, which is shown in Super Mario World. Sure, Luigi is too, but we can't definitively say that DREAMY Luigi is. So, with that, the clones could simply be warped out of existence, done. But Giant Luigi is where the actual match is. Clearly he has more stamina than Mario, shown in the Special Attacks. Plus, giant forms in Mario always mean your stronger, faster, etc. This also applies to Dreamy Luigi, BUT, Mega Mario CAN combat him. While he'd only last 30 seconds, just like the normal game, it'd actually make it to where it's just the battle in the comment above, except, well, giant. This means that Mario actually CAN defeat his Giant Form, & the fact that other Power-Ups like the Metal Cap & Star would ensure that Dreamy Luigi goes down. And since Dreamy Luigi now has no other Powers to combat Mario's Power-Ups with him, again, ENSURES Dreamy Luigi is DOWN. Though, it'd be a pretty cool match, but going all the way back to the beginning, we'd have to break a rule for it to even happen. So, what outside help does Mario get? I suppose you'd say the White Tanooki, but that Power-Up Mario can use without dying, shown in New Super mario Bros. 2's Coin Rush mode. Even so, then that Power-Up also ensures that Dreamy Luigi goes down, since even if it is outside help, at least now their even. Now, onto their Paper Forms. Now, while many are going to argue & say that their not the same people, hey, Sticker Star's commercial counters Paper Jam's, SMG2 supports an idea that the Paper Mario Games are stories written based on Mario Adventures we never saw, & then there's the back of Paper Mario: TTYD's case, which says, "Mario returns to his paper form for an all-new adventure!" So, with that outta the way, this battle doesn't really need to be debated. Paper Mario has beatin' Paper Luigi, & the Star Rod can bring the Pure Hearts into play to counter the Chaos Heart. And then there's the cold-heart facts that Paper Mario is STILL just practically a repeat of the battles above. Mario beats Luigi. Let's accept it, people.